The Fall
by Swtyducky
Summary: The more merit, the less affection. This was something Kyouya already knew from experience. He always tried to base his choices on how much benefit he could get from them. What benefit could he really get from this choice?


**Hi there, this is my first attempt to write fan fiction. I have been reading it for a long time, but finally decided to write one that I have been thinking about for a long time. Please let me know what you think. Just an FYI, this will be multiple chapters**

**I don't own these characters, just the twists I made to the plot. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

She could feel his gaze on her while she smiled at her customers. She knew it was him, without even looking. Since they had gotten back from the beach, she could always tell when he was looking at her. She cast a furtive glance towards him. She didn't want anyone to notice, but she had to see.

He was sitting quietly in his corner and to anyone else in the room it would look like he was concentrating on his laptop, looking over finances. She knew better, as soon as she inclined her head in his direction she saw his lips quirk up in a small smirk.

Haruhi quickly turned her attention back to her customers, she didn't want them to notice that she hadn't really been listening to them for a while now. She tried to catch a few words and make sure her expression fit what they had been prattling on about. It wasn't that she disliked what they spoke about most days, but she was feeling very distracted today knowing that the clubs time was almost up and then…

_Pay Attention_ she told herself. 5 o'clock couldn't come fast enough. She glanced down at her watch to check the time. 30 minutes left. She really tried to keep her mind on the task at hand but she could feel her mind drift off almost immediately.

She began to think about why she was so distracted lately. The trip to the beach…Haruhi recalled being pushed into the ocean by the boys who were harassing some of the girls. Then there was darkness. The next thing she remembered was waking up on the beach with all of her boys standing over her. This was the first time she thought of them that way, but looking up at all of them with concern on their faces, she was unable to think of them any other way. The person she noticed most of all was Kyouya, his glasses were off his face, and he looked almost distraught. Her curiosity was gone once she noticed the relief vanish from Tamaki's face, he suddenly looked angrier than she had ever seen him. Now she just felt confused.

Once she had sat up, Tamaki finally said something.

"What were you thinking?!", Tamaki yelled.

She was taken aback, she didn't understand why he should be upset. "What do you mean?", she asked sounding very unsure.

"Why would you go against three guys by yourself? We were so close, why didn't you call for our help?', he asked a little less angry, but still obviously upset.

"Why would I ask for your help, I can take care of myself." She responded, now feeling kind of offended.

You're a girl, Haruhi, why were you being so reckless?"

"Being a man or a woman shouldn't matter, she needed help, and so I helped. I didn't really have time to think about getting help."

"Well you SHOULD think about it!" He was really yelling again.

This finally pushed her past her breaking point. "I am sorry for causing any trouble, but I am not sure why I should be apologizing for anything else, I don't see that I did anything wrong."

"Nevermind, do whatever you want," he was yelling but he seemed almost resigned, "I will not talk to you again until you apologize for what you did."

He stormed off, only to look back and seemed to want to say something else, but she could sort of hear the twins taunting him about what he just said, so he couldn't actually say anything.

She had sort of stopped paying attention because she had looked over at Kyouya, and was curious as to why he looked amused by all of this. He noticed her glance and the look was gone. He was so good at hiding his emotions when he knew people were watching. This was not the first time she had seen him show emotion that didn't make sense coming from him.

The rest of that day was strained. They had gone back to Nekozawa mansion and once she had got the lights back on she had found that all the clothes she thought that she had packed were not in her bag, her dad had changed them all out for dresses. She sighed and picked out one of the less frilly ones. She knew the guys would have a lot to say about this, and she wasn't sure what she was going to do about Nekozawa senpai, but she couldn't stay cooped up in her room all night, it would seem like Tamaki had won. That definitely could not happen.

Dinner was a disaster. Tamaki and her were having another fight, she was kind of embarrassed for her behavior, but she couldn't help it. He seemed to bring this out in her. He would push her buttons and then she would de-evolve into an adolescent. Sometimes it felt like he was the very annoying sibling she had never had. Finally, Tamaki had gotten fed up, so he and Kyouya left for bed and she wondered aloud if she should maybe get martial arts training. Everyone seemed to perk up at her thought.

"You know that's not what this is about, right Haru-chan?" Honey said softly,

She gave him a confused look, wasn't this about the fact that she was not strong enough to take care of herself?

"You should apologize to all of us, especially Tamaki, for making us all worry," Honey pleaded with her.

"I made you all worry?" she asked a little taken aback. No one ever worried about her, She basically had taken care of herself since her mom had died. "I am very sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry." She was feeling distraught, wait no, that wasn't really the feeling she was having at the moment. She was feeling... sick, really sick.

The boys realized what was happening, and Mori senpai picked her up and ran her down the hall to the closest bedroom with a connected bathroom. When she finally finished getting sick and gotten cleaned up, she started realizing she didn't know whose room she was in, hopefully it was unoccupied.

She peeked around the door, oh no, this room was occupied, by a half naked man she didn't recognize. "I am so sorry, I didn't realize I ran into a stranger's room," she tried to scuttle out as quickly as possible.

"It's me, Haruhi," Kyouya said.

Haruhi froze, she was dumbfounded, "Kyouya-senpai?" She was uncomfortable, he was toweling off his hair and still wasn't wearing a shirt. She did a quick up-down on him and was surprised when she felt her pulse start to speed up. She felt shy and unsure, which was very unusual for her, especially around the hosts. She tried to shake it off and act normal, she was sure she looked like an idiot just standing there, staring slackjawed.

"The others…" she queried. He responded with the reason they weren't there, she didn't really hear, she was thinking that if they were here this wouldn't feel awkward at all. As Kyouya kept talking she heard him ask if she had decided to apologize to Tamaki.

"Actually I want to apologize to all of you, I am sorry that I caused everyone to worry," she stated, finally feeling a little more relaxed. She kept telling herself that the reason she was so nervous was just because she had unexpectedly found herself in a room with what she had originally thought of as a stranger. It didn't really explain why she couldn't bring herself to look directly at Kyouya and his very nice looking chest. _Gaahhhh...why was she still thinking about his naked chest. If he would only put a shirt on, things would be perfectly normal. _

"I wasn't particularly worried, just more inconvenienced, I had to send apology flowers to everyone because we made them worry." Kyouya announced with a small smirk on his face. She felt herself flush all over, partially because she was embarrassed and partially because she was annoyed, she knew those flowers would more than likely be added onto her debt, Kyouya never left anything off of her debt. She was also noticing that she was annoyed that he didn't really seem to have been concerned at all. She couldn't explain why this annoyed her, so she just decided to ignore it.

His smirk suddenly grew wider, and he took a step toward her. "What are you going to do, I mean since you and I are both here, alone, you could pay off this part of your debt with your body?" He kept moving towards her and she instinctively moved back. She wasn't really sure what he was saying, but she felt a little threatened. Maybe he was talking about manual labor, that would be fine with her.

"Yeah...like what?" she asked.

"You know, between a man and a woman," he now had her trapped between his still naked chest and the wall behind her. He had also grabbed her wrists now and was holding them against the wall above her head. He reached to the side and turned out the lights. What was he thinking.

"You say it doesn't matter between being a man or a woman, but I am a man, I could molest or do anything and you wouldn't be able to stop me." He had started to pull her close when he began to turn. Her heart was racing now, she had no idea what was going on. Why was he talking about molesting her?

He had pushed her down on the bed and was hovering over her, for a moment he paused, just looking at her shocked face. His smile grew a little wider, she wasn't sure she had ever seen this look on his face. It was almost like he was daring her to do something. Finally after a couple more silent moments, he began to lean down. She almost started squirming, was he really doing this, was he going to kiss her?

He stopped and spoke again, "you make yourself an easy target Haruhi, it's fine if you want to be innocent, but being defenseless is your own fault." He smirked again, he was very close to her now, almost laying on top of her. Again he seemed to be waiting for her reaction.

She finally got it, he was emphasizing Tamaki's point from earlier. She realized that none of this was what she had started to think this was. She was a little disappointed, but I guess for Kyouya that was understandable. Her heart seemed to calm down almost immediately.

"Kyouya senpai wouldn't do anything, because molesting me would bring no merit for you." She didn't expect his reaction, he started laughing and mumbling something. She had never seen him laugh like that before, it brightened up his features. She felt her heart start to pick up it's pace again, what was wrong with her today. He grabbed his glasses, that were different from the ones he had been wearing during the day, she realized. She was a little sad to see them go back on, but she understood that his show was over.

"You are a very interesting girl, Haruhi, I take it you understand now?" He asked her.

"Yes, that Kyouya is a very nice person,' he looked confused, " you were defending Tamaki intentionally played the villain to get his point across."

The door suddenly started to open, Kyouya stood and took a quick step back while Haruhi scooted over more than a foot on the bed. She hadn't realized how close they still were sitting. She was feeling very guilty, but couldn't figure out why.

"Kyouya do you have any lotion, my sunburn is really starting to hurt?" Tamaki popped into the room. His face changed immediately, he looked livid. Haruhi had never seen him angry like that, especially never aimed at Kyouya. "KYOU!..." Tamaki started, while Kyouya grabbed the lotion on his dresser and shoved it in his face as he left the room. Haruhi tried not to laugh at the sheer confusion that was playing across Tamaki's face.

Tamaki and her had an awkward conversation, her trying to figure out how to apologize to him. Then she heard the first crack of lightning, she froze, and her brain just kind of shut down. There was nothing she was more afraid of than thunder and lightning. She had been scared of it since her mom had passed away. She always tried to stay so strong for her dad, but during thunderstorms she just wasn't able to hold it together, normally she would just hide somewhere until it was over. This time there were people around that weren't her dad, she should just hide. Tamaki questioned why she was going into the wardrobe in the room. And once he figured out what was the problem he starting trying to figure out how to help with the fear, the earplugs and tie around her eyes really helped. She was extremely grateful to Tamaki for helping her, she could almost feel like he was family. Obviously not like a father, more like another brother, like he said the twins were to her. She was glad they had all come into her life. She felt different since they had dragged her kicking and screaming into their club.

The rest of the boys chose the moment, he had just finished putting the tie over her eyes to walk into the room. They all gasped at the scene in from of them, "S&M?!" She looked up at the group and then at Tamaki who was backing away and shaking his head and stuttering nonsense, and the first thought that came to her popped out of her mouth, "pervert."

"NOOOOOOOOoooo!" Tamaki shouted, but it was too late anything good he had done was now overshadowed by what the others has seen. She found it kind of funny making him feel like he was always being perverted and lewd. She may have been very clueless about how other people felt about her and possibly their motives towards her, but she was in no way dumb and knew about most topics, even things most people would have believed her to be ignorant about, such as sex and other things surrounding that.

After the storm had ended, thankfully for Haruhi, everyone went to their rooms, but Haruhi couldn't sleep she was thinking about the past days events and certain things that just didn't make sense to her.

Why would Kyouya go to the trouble of playing that part to prove Tamaki's point. She understood that Tamaki was his best friend, so maybe he was just trying to help him out, but it just didn't really add up in her mind. Also she kept thinking about his glasses, and how they were different than the ones he normally wore. Also everytime she closed her eyes she saw him without his shirt on hovering over her. This was ridiculous, she needed to figure this out. So, being the logical person she was, she figured she would go to the source of her thoughts, and at least try to get some of her questions answered.

She put on her robe and quickly walked down the hall to the room she knew was Kyouya's. She knocked lightly, she had decided if he was awake then she would talk to him, if he didn't answer from the quiet knock she would just have to talk to him tomorrow.

After a couple of seconds, she started to turn and was going to walk back to her room, she heard him coming to the door. He opened the door looking a little surprised to see her standing there. "Haruhi, what are you doing at my door?", he asked her.

"I'm sorry Senpai, if I woke you, I will let you get back to sleep," she suddenly felt like she didn't need to speak to him, she was getting really nervous and didn't know why.

"You didn't wake me, I have been up, running some numbers for the club. Did you need to speak to me about something?" He queried.

"Yes, I suppose I do," she replied softly. "Mostly questions about today, I guess."

"Please come in," he offered, opening the door wider and moving out of the way.

She walked into the room and sat at the small table in the room, he sat across from her and sat looking at her with an almost amused expression on his face. He was thinking she was going to ask her about what S&M was, she obviously knew it was something dirty because she called him a pervert, but maybe that was as far as her knowledge went. He waited expectantly. He wasn't surprised she would come to him, he was the most likely to give her an answer that would possibly make it less uncomfortable.

She was looking at her hands in her lap, trying to figure out where to start. She decided the simplest question would be the best place to start. "Why are you wearing different glasses, where are your usual ones?" She asked finally looking up.

He felt like his jaw must have hit the floor. First of all how had she even noticed that his glasses were different? These weren't so different than the ones he normally wore, and how was he going to explain to her how his glasses had gotten broken. He decided to stall for a minute to figure out what to say to her. "I thought you had come here to ask me what S&M was."

"Why would I come here to ask you about that? I already know what that is." she said looking genuinely confused.

He was trying to keep his normally emotionless face in place, but he knew he was failing somewhat. She was really surprising him tonight, he didn't know what to think.

"Oh…. well ok, my glasses broke today during the commotion." He tried to answer her original question without saying too much.

"I am so sorry, how did that happen? Is it my fault, something because of what I did?" she quickly responded, looking truly upset that it might be because of her.

"Well, when I jumped in to the ocean after we saw you go over, I forgot to take them off. It really was my own carelessness, it's fine." He stated quickly trying to assuage her guilt.

She looked extremely confused now. "I thought Tamaki was the one who jumped in to get me?"

"He did too."

"Ohh, who got me out of the water," she asked.

He paused, he thought about just telling her that it was just Tamaki, but he suddenly felt the need to let her know that he did his part too. "I got to you first, but once Tamaki caught up he grabbed you and carried you the rest of the way/"

"Why did you jump in after me?"

"What kind of a question is that Haruhi?" he asked exasperated.

She blushed lightly, and she looked like she was thinking about something else she wanted to ask.

"If I hadn't said anything earlier, would you have kissed me?" She blurted out, and then turned an even darker shade of red.

Kyouya almost fell out of his chair, he couldn't believe she had just asked him that. He didn't even realize that he answered her on auto pilot. He only realized that he did when she made a little noise and looked down at her hands. He couldn't really see her face and realized he really wanted to know how she felt, about what he said. "Did you want me to kiss you?" The words just tumbled out of his mouth. _Where is my usual filter? _He thought to himself.

"Wh-what? I d-don't know." She stammered out. _How did he turn that question back around on me so quickly? _She finally looked up at him and saw him staring intently at her. He looked like he was truly interested in her answer. "Kind of...maybe….I was really surprised until I figured out what you were doing. I have never kissed a boy before, and was curious and kinda scared. And I thought it wouldn't be bad if it was Kyouya. And I think I am rambling, I don't think I have ever rambled before, you can stop me anytime now."

Some time during her ramble, she had looked away from him and hadn't noticed he had moved closer to her. When she looked back around to him, she jumped a little at the proximity of him to her.

He tried not to think, which was very difficult for him, instead going on instinct. He reached forward and placed his hand on her cheek, her eyes widened slightly, but she made no move to get away. He leaned in slowly just to give her time to push him away, although he was really hoping she wouldn't. When his lips finally touched hers they both felt a little spark between them, Haruhi wondered if that was something that happened when you kissed someone, and Kyouya just thought, _hmmm interesting. _

It was a simple kiss, and ended soon after it began, when Kyouya pulled back, he opened his eyes and looked into Haruhi's trying to gauge how she was feeling. She sat frozen for a moment and then smiled lightly. It was a look he had never really seen from her before. It made her look more beautiful than she already was. He suddenly felt like he could see the future. One day she would be a successful lawyer for a big firm or corporation, holding her own against men, much like she was now with the hosts. It would be as effortless for her there as it was for her in Ouran. He wondered who she would be standing next to at parties and dinners, and he quickly thought that he didn't want that to be anyone else but him.

He quickly moved forward again to reclaim her lips. This kiss was much stronger than the first. He hadn't closed his eyes yet and saw the shock on Haruhi's face before she sighed and closed them again. She lifted her hands up and put them around his neck on instinct, running her hands through his hair.

She couldn't believe she was kissing Kyouya, she had on occasion thought about what it would be like to kiss one of the hosts, but it always seemed like Kyouya was the least likely one to actually have it happen with.

When they finally broke apart this time, they were both breathing heavily. Haruhi was feeling a little dazed and Kyouya's hair was out of place from her running her fingers through it. She realized that she had no idea what to say, or how to feel about what had happened. _Had he only kissed her because she said she was curious, or had he really wanted to kiss her earlier and now? _She found herself feeling really confused and unsure.

He watched all of these things cross her face and tried to come up with a way to make her feel more at ease. "Haruhi…" he started.

She really looked at him then. "Yes?"

"When we get back, would you like to accompany me to dinner, possibly a movie?" he asked.

"I would like that." she stated simply.

"Good, you should get back to your room and get some sleep, I am sure that Tamaki will have a lot he wants to do in the morning before we head back. I do have a question for you though, how do you know what S&M is?"

"Oh, I had heard the term before and looked it up, it sounds like an interesting lifestyle, you know to each their own, but I really only told Tamaki he was pervert because I kind of like ruffling his feathers." They both chuckled lightly.

"Don't we all," Kyouya said. "Do you have feelings for Tamaki?" He was surprised at himself for asking, but he just had to know, because he was pretty sure that Tamaki was already in love with her. Along with most of the hosts.

"No, lately when I think about him, I see him as the brother I never had or really wanted, for that matter."

"Okay, good, well then goodnight Haruhi, I will see you in the morning." He walked her over to the door, before he opened it he couldn't help but lean down and kiss Haruhi lightly on the cheek.

She blushed lightly and walked down the hallway to her room.


End file.
